The proposed research would utilize national longitudinal data to study migration patterns and their relationship to individual attributes and to life cycle and social mobility for young adult males. There are three basic objectives, as follows: (1) To examine yearly age-race specific levels of migration propensities, direction (metropolitan-nonmetropolitan), type (primary-repeat) and distance between 1966 and 1976. (2) To examine the relationship between these migration variables and attributes of individuals measuring the attributes at one point in time, the beginning of the migration interval--we call these static measures. (3) To examine the relationship between the migration variables and measures that indicate the degree of change in individual attributes during the one-year migration interval--we call these dynamic measures. For the first objective, the basic method would be calculations of rates according to populations at risk. Multiple Classification Analysis would be the primary type of analytical procedure employed for the second and third objectives. Restructuring the data into person year segments and the construction of the dynamic variables would represent important operational procedures to be undertaken.